


Takipsilim

by exolixir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Filipino, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolixir/pseuds/exolixir
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are fuckbuddies, as simple as that. Pero, what if, all those nightly escapades weren't as simple as that anymore?Late night dates. Road trips. Forehead kisses. Normal pa ba iyon sa mag-fubu?Considering the fact na may isang gago sa kanila na may nililigawan, at yung isa naman ay naghihintay kung kailan ba ulit siya tatawagan nito upang labasan.





	Takipsilim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Baekyeol Paraluman Fic Fest 2018  
> Prompt #29
> 
> Para sa prompter,  
> Hello! Pasensya na kung hindi niya masyadong na-meet yung expectations mo. May mga slight changes akong nagawa from what you've prompted, and that includes Baekhyun and manliligaw's relationship. Also, it's not that "angsty" from what I really wanted it to be, but I still hope you'll like it.~
> 
> Para sa mga mambabasa,  
> First time ko lang sumali sa kahit anong fic festival, so I am really sorry if medyo sabog ako magsulat. Moreover, most, if not lahat, of the events that happened here were a product of my imagination. I don't have much knowledge and/or experiences regarding the matter of having a "fuckbuddy", so I apologize if may mga pagkakamali and exaggerations akong nagawa. Most of the story is in TagLish rin, o medyo conyo, para ma-adapt with how the characters are portrayed in the story.
> 
> Thank you sa BY Paraluman mods for being so patient with us when it comes to deadlines, and to my friends, for giving me the moral support I needed to finish this fic. Also, to some of my favorite ChanBaek fic authors, for inspiring me to join this fic fest.
> 
> P.S. Medyo pilit pala yung title haha! Pero, sana ma-gets niyo parin yung point niya with the story~

Lunes, at nasa cafeteria sina Baekhyun at ang kaibigan niyang si Jongdae habang kumakain ng shawarma.

“Baek, sigurado ka bang makikipagkita ka na dun sa nakausap mo sa Grindr?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang ngumunguya.

“Oo naman Dae. Nakita ko ba yung sinend na pictures niya sakin?”

“Baka kasi, you know… Something might happen to you? You know how things work nowadays...” Paalala sa kaniya ng kaibigan niya.

“Wala namang mawawala kung ‘di ko susubukan diba? And, besides, kaya ko sarili ko Dae.” Saad ni Baekhyun habang inuubos yung shawarma niya. “Sige una na ako, 6PM daw kami magkikita. Alas-singko na, mag-aayos pa ako.”

Tumayo si Baekhyun at inayos yung nakakalat niyang mga papers bago magpaalam sa kaibigan niya.

“Text mo ‘ko kung natuloy kayo!” Pahabol na sigaw ni Jongdae, bago pa tuluyang makaalis ang kaibigan.

Nagbihis lang si Baekhyun ng simpleng oversized white hoodie at black shorts, para lang magmukhang soft siya kapag kaharap si kuya na imi-meet up niya in a few minutes. Dumiretso na siya sa Starbucks kung saan nilang nagpag-isipang magkita.

 **_loey_ ** _: i’m wearing a black shirt. naka-cap din ako. are you there na ba?_

 **_baekkie:_ ** _yes i’m here na. i’m wearing a white hoodie, sitting next to the entrance._

 **_loey_ ** _: ganun ba? i’m sorry if i’ll be running a little late. late kasi nag-dismiss prof namin. will go there now._

Hindi na muling nag-reply si Baekhyun at naghintay nalang habang umiinom ng iced vanilla latte niya, at nagso-scroll sa IG niya.

“Are you Baekkie?” May narinig siyang malalim na boses na nagtanong sa kaniya mula sa harap. Mabagal na inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya at… _shet na malupet_ … may kaharap siyang gwapong matangkad na naka-fitted black shirt at shorts na hapit na hapit sa lean body niya. Napa-nod nalang si Baekhyun at ngumiti nang malaki si _Loey._ Nakikita niya pa ang onting pag-flex ng biceps niya nang inilahad niya ang kamay upang makipag-handshake.

“H-hi.. I’m Baekkie—” Kinakabahang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Baekhyun nalang itawag mo sakin.”

“Hi Baekhyun! Instead of Loey, call me Chanyeol nalang.” Umupo naman siya sa upuan kaharap si Baekhyun.

Binaba niya muna ang backpack niya at humarap muli kay Baekhyun, “Do you mind if I order coffee first?”

Umiling naman si Baekhyun, tila ‘di parin makapagsalita dahil sa kagwapuhan ng nasa harapan niya.

Ngumiti ulit nang malaki si Chanyeol at napa-chuckle nang mahina bago tumayo at dumiretso sa counter.

Agad na tinext ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan niya upang balitaan ito.

****

**_baekyuti:_ ** _SHET BAKLA KA_

 **_baekyuti:_ ** _ANG GWAPO NI LOEY_

 **_baekyuti:_ ** _CHANYEOL PALA_

**_daedae:_ ** _KUMALMA KA MUNA_ _BEKS_

**_daedae:_ ** _ALAM KO KUNG GAANO KA KARUPOK PERO WAG KA NAMAN MASYADONG IPAHALATA_

 **_daedae:_ ** _PAKIPOT KA MUNA_

 **_daedae:_ ** _HAROT MO KASI EH_

**_baekyuti:_** _MEDYO NALOLOKA NA AKO_

**_daedae:_ ** _PAKIPOT KA MUNA NAKAKAHIYA KA EH_

 **_daedae:_ ** _SIGE NA BEKS GINUGULO MO PANUNUOD KO NG ASNTM EH_

 **_daedae:_ ** _TEXT MO NALANG ULIT AKO MAMAYA_

 **_baekyuti:_ ** _WALANG KWENTA_

_**baekyuti** : BYE_

Binulsa ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at saktong dumating naman si Chanyeol na may bitbit na isang slice ng blueberry cheesecake at iced americano.

“I hope you like cheesecakes.” Sambit ni Chanyeol habang inaayos sa lamesa ang bitbit na pagkain. “Apology ko na rin yung cake for being a few minutes late.”

“Okay lang Lo— Chanyeol. I like cheesecakes naman.” Ngiti ni Baekhyun at kumuha ng maliit na piraso mula sa slice. Syempre, ia-apply na ni Baekhyun ang natutunan niya kay Jongdae, and that is to be “pakipot” at “dalagang Pilipina” kunwari.

Sinimulan ni Chanyeol ang usapan, “So what year are you in?”

“3rd year, fine arts. You?”

“3rd year din, pero engineering, chemical to be exact.”

 

Nabilib naman si Baekhyun sa course ng kausap. Naalala niya kasi kung gaano siya bumagsak noon sa Chemistry. Pero syempre hindi niya sasabihin iyon.

Nag-usap sila nang ilan pang oras hanggang sa sinambit na ni Chanyeol ang mahiwagang kataga na—

“So, you wanna go to my condo?”

At, si Baekhyun, being the marupok out of all marupoks, um-oo agad ang bakla.

They arrived sa condo ni Chanyeol in a few minutes lang from Starbucks, and, unexpectedly, they haven’t made any skin contacts aside from their handshake kanina. Nag-uusap sila about different things, pero wala paring nararamdamang click si Baekhyun. Until…

“So what are your kinks, Baek?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol pagkalabas nila sa elevator.

Nagulat si Baekhyun pero sinagot niya ito confidently, “Food kink.”

Nag-smirk lamang si Chanyeol, at doon na naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang excitement sa katawan niya. “This is it,” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

Pagkapasok nila sa unit ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya nagkaroon ng chance na ilibot ang mata niya sa interior dahil marahas na sinandal siya agad ni Chanyeol sa pintuan.

Nag-lean si Chanyeol at bumulong sa tenga niya, “Well, I think we do have the same kink,” sabay lick sa inner lobe niya, at doon na tuluyang nanghina ang tuhod ni Baekhyun.

Tinitigan muna ni Chanyeol ang mapungay na mata ni Baekhyun bago ito sunggaban na marahas na halik. Agad naman itong sinabayan ni Baekhyun.

Naglalaro na ang mga dila nila at binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa kitchen counter ng unit niya. Pinaupo siya nito doon at patuloy parin ang paglalaro ng kanilang mga dila. Nang mawalan na ng hininga si Baekhyun ay agad namang nilipat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa maputing leeg ni Baekhyun. Napa-lean naman si Baekhyun sa gilid para mas lalong madalian si Chanyeol sa pagsipsip ng leeg at collarbones niya hanggang mag-iwan ito ng tadtad na hickeys.

“Sh-shit Yeol, ang sarap mo humalik.” Bulong ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang buhok ng kairog.

“You taste so sweet…”

Hiniwalay na niya ang labi niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun at kitang kita ang pag-glisten nito dahil sa dami ng laway na naiwan niya.

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang oversized hoodie ni Baekhyun at sinunggaban ang mala-rosas na nipples nito. Napapa-whimper nalang si Baekhyun sa sarap at ramdam niya ang paninigas ng alaga niya sa ilalim ng briefs niya.

Walang paawat sa pagsipsip at pagdila si Chanyeol sa buong torso ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mamaga na nag tuluyan ang utong niya. Pinaulanan niya ito ng iba’t ibang shades ng purple at red.

“Wait,” sabi ni Baekhyun at bumaba sa counter.

Lumuhod siya at humarap sa bukol ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya muna yun at isang malakas na “Puta,” ang nasambit ni Chanyeol. Mahina niyang hinila ang black shirt ni Chanyeol para ipatanggal ito, at sinunod naman iyon ng matangkad.

8 packs.

8 packs ang abs ni Chanyeol.

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang ungol niya pagkakita sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Pinadausdos niya ang kamay niya sa mga iyon at napapikit si Chanyeol sa mainit na palad ni humahaplos sa kaniya.

Dinilaan niya ang bawat isang pandesal at sinipsip ang mga iyon na tila bang sarap na sarap siya. (Well, tehcnically, sarap na sarap naman talaga siya.)

Doon naisip ni Baekhyun na lumayo muna sa nakapikit na si Chanyeol at tinignan ang laman ng ref nito.

May nakita siyang Hersheys chocolate syrup dito at whipped cream. Napangiti siya at kinuha agad ito.

“Holy shit Baek…” Sambit ni Chanyeol nang makita niya ang binabalak ni Baekhyun.

“Sa kwarto tayo…” Ani ni Baekhyun at pakembot na naglakad papunta sa bedroom ni Chanyeol na tila bang siya ang may-ari ng unit.

Pagkarating nila sa kwarto ay tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kama at marahas na tinanggal ang shorts nito.

 _Shet na malupet_. Naka-Balenciaga briefs ang koya mo. Kitang kita ang bukol mula sa mahigpit na kapit nito sa ari ni Chanyeol.

Natakam si Baekhyun dito at nagtubig ang bibig niya pero foreplay muna.

Pumaibabaw si Chanyeol sa matangkad at binuhos ang chocolate syrup sa abs ni Chanyeol.

Tumaas ang balahibo ni Chanyeol sa lamig ng syrup para agad naman itong nawala nang naramdaman niya ang mainit na palad ni Baekhyun na kinalat pa ang syrup sa torso niya.

“Ugh,” hiningal lalo si Chanyeol nang makita niya dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang fingers niya to clean the natitirang syrup.

After that, pinadausdos ni Baekhyun ang dila niya sa abs ni Chanyeol, sinisipsip ang syrup.

“Fuck Baek! Yung dila mo!”

Agad namang humiwalay sandali si Baekhyun at tumungo na sa main course niya.

Which is Chanyeol’s dick.

Pero syempre, hindi papatalo si Chanyeol, he immediately flipped Baekhyun and hovered above him. He mouthed against Baekhyun’s bare skin until he reaches his clothed crotch.

Nag-whimper si Baekhyun once na naramadaman niyang pinisil ni Chanyeol ang dick niya.

“You’re so cute, Baek…” Sambit ni Chanyeol na may onting chuckle na inirapan ni Baekhyun kasi alam niya na hindi siya ganun kalaki. Pero, if may pagkukulang sa isa, may sosobra sa iba, and that part is his butt.

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang shorts ni Baekhyun kasabay yung briefs niya and hinawakan yung titi niya softly. Because of that, napaliyad si Baekhyun dahil sa rough yet warm palm na nakabalot sa alaga niya ngayon.

Na-amuse si Chanyeol sa reaction niya that’s why he pumped it rapidly.

“Uh! Uh! Ahh! Chan—yeol! M-make me cum!” Ani ni Baekhyun habang nagcu-curl na ang toes niya sa sobrang sarap ng sensation ni binigay sa kaniya ng matangkad.

Ang lapit nang labasan ni Baekhyun nang biglang tumigil si Chanyeol and flipped him upside down, making him face the smaller’s rosy hole.

“Baekhyun oh! Can you see your hole? It’s clenching on nothing, ganiyan ka ba kaputa for my dick?” Dirty talk ni Chanyeol sabay slap sa naglalakihang buttcheeks ni Baekhyun.

Sobrong soft and round, halatang alagang-alaga. Chanyeol just kept on massaging the globes at sobrang nanggigigil na siya when he remembered what Baekhyun brought in his room.

_Whipped cream_

His eyes quickly searched around the room for the can of whipped cream while, still, massaging Baekhyun’s ass. When he saw it, he immediately got it and opened the can.

Nang marinig ni Baekhyun ang pagbukas ng something from his back, he whipped his head towards Chanyeol and saw a small smirk coming from the taller.

“I bet your hole is hungry for my dick, pero let me feed it something else muna.” Sabi ni Chanyeol as he sprayed the whipped cream on top of Baekhyun’s clenching hole.

“Oh God!! Chanyeol!!” Napasigaw nalang si Baekhyun sa kakaibang feeling na ginawa ni Chanyeol.

Once he is satisfied, sinipsip niya yung whipped cream, making sure na hindi mato-touch ng dila niya ang hole ni Baekhyun.

Tumitirik yung mata ni Baekhyun and couldn’t stop himself from moaning too loud.

“Baka naman ireport na ako ng neighbors ko, B.” Ani ni Chanyeol, while still licking up the whipped cream hanggang luminis na ang paligid ng hole ni Baekhyun.

When he is satisfied, binaliktad niya ulit Baekhyun, nakaharap na sa kaniya, and folded his legs, making sure na his hole, still filled with cream, is wide open for him to fill.

Chanyeol slowly stroked his dick until its veins are aching to pop out.

Naglalaway na talaga si Baekhyun sa nakikita niya sa harapan niya, and he is shaking so bad. Sobrang sarap ng titi ni Chanyeol, and he wants it to fill him up until the tip reaches his stomach.

Walang sabi sabing pinasok ni Chanyeol ang alaga niya sa hole ni Baekhyun, pushing the remaining cream inside.

“A-ah! Ah! Ah!” Chanyeol was never slow. His thrusts were so hard and strong na rinig na yung pagtama ng bedframe against sa wall sa likod nito.

Binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at dinala ito sa  wall malapit sa bed niya. Sinandal niya ito, and he fucked him hard.

Nakakakapit si Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol, while yung isa naman ay mahigpit na nakahawak sa bewang nito.

“Uh! Lalabasan na ako!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na nagthu-thrust pataas si Chanyeol.

Nilabasan na siya sa stomach ni Chanyeol, and nararamdaman na niya ang kasukdulan ng matangkad dahil sa nagiging erratic na thrusts nito sa kaniya.

“Fucking shit, Baekhyun!! Ugh!” Pagmumura ni Chanyeol, at sa isang matinding kantot ay nilabasan na siya.

Binuhat niya muli si Baekhyun sa kama at inihiga ito, hindi parin tinatanggal ang titi sa butas nito.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang tissue sa bedside table niya, at ipinangpahid ito sa lumabas na pinaghalong whipped cream at katas niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang alaga niya, at nilinis na ang katawan niya at ni Baekhyun.

Hinihingal parin si Baekhyun, at parang gusto nalang niya matulog pero naalala niya na hindi naman niya unit ito, at nasa kama siya ng isang taong nakilala niya lang sa internet.

Tumayo si Baekhyun nang makita niyang tumayo na rin si Chanyeol, at dinampot ang mga nakakalat nilang damit sa sahig.

“I’m sorry if I went too hard on you.” Biglang sambit ng matangkad with an apologetic eyes na agad namang binigyan ni Baekhyun ng maliit na ngiti.

“It’s fine…” Ani niya pabalik, “and I like it hard rin naman.”

Chanyeol’s gaze towards him turned darker again pero he didn’t make any move, maybe because alam niyang pagod na si Baekhyun based sa mas pumungay na mata nito.

Natapos na magbihis ang dalawa nang bigla muling magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Why don’t we do this often?” Tanong niya na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun.

“Do what?” Slightly smirking na sagot ni Baekhyun sa kaniya, kahit alam naman na niya ang sagot.

“Fucking.” Sambit ni Chanyeol na tila bang walang kaunting hiya.

“So, are you proposing na maging fuckbuddies tayo?”

“Well, ano pa ba?” Patanong na sagot ni Chanyeol, “unless you wanted something more than that?”

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Baekhun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“What makes you think na may attachment na ako? We literally just met a few hours ago.” Accusing na saad ni Baekhyun na ikinatuwa naman ni Chanyeol. _Weird._

“I’m joking lang naman… And, I’m pursuing someone, just to let you know.” As a matter of fact na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and muttered a small “ _asshole_ ”, which didn’t go unnoticed by the taller.

“So the set up is, I’ll call you when I want a fuck, and you can call me rin if you want to.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol, “Pero naman tayo mag-meet even without fucking, pero I doubt that with a hungry hole like yours.”

“Excuse me! Hindi naman ako ganun ka-pokpok sa titi mo.” Slightly offended na sagot ni Baekhyun, “and besides, I fucked other dicks which are way bigger than yours.”

“Oh, really? But, I bet not all of them look as good as me.” Proud na sagot ni Chanyeol while winking.

“Ay ang kapal!” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun, quickly disregarding the fact na his heartbeat raced when Chanyeol winked kasi, putangina talaga, _ang gwapo pero ang yabang mo._

After exhanging numbers and a few more talks, Baekhyun decided to leave Chanyeol’s condo.

The taller offered him a ride home, in which Baekhyun declined, kasi, according sa kaniya, he’s a strong independent gay.

 

-

 

“Hoy bakla ka! Sabi ko sayo tumawag ka pagkatapos mo makipagkita diyan kay Chanlog eh!” Umupo si Jongdae sa bakanteng upuan na kaharap si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol kasi!”

“Basta siya,” suminghal muna si Jongdae, “kamusta naman?”

“Nakakaloka, Dae! Ang gwapi niya… Ang laki… Ang sar—“ Pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun nang may shimmer sa mata na agad namang pinandirian ng kaibigan.

“Kadiri naman!” Napakunot ng noo si Jongdae, “Nevermind, alam ko na yung nangyari, wala akong pakielam sa mga detalyl ng ginawa niyo mga bastos.”

“Tss.” Napairap naman si Baekhyun sabay sip sa mango shake niya na tumataginting na 50 pesos ang ginastos niya dahil overpriced ang mga bilihin sa cafeteria nila.

Nag-Instagram si Baekhyun habang hinihintay na bumili ng pagkain si Jongdae. Pagscroll-scroll lang siya nang may nakita siya ikinatigas ng nagtatagong alaga niya.

Video ni Chanyeol na nagbubuhat ng weights sa gym.

“Putang ina,” malutong na sambit niya habang paulit-ulit na pinapanood ang 15-second video clip na iyon.

Pinapapawisan na ang palad ni Baekhyn. Sobrang kapal ng braso ni Chanyeol. Sobrang laki. Hindi niya kasi masyadong napagtuonan ng pansin iyon noong isang gabi habang nagchuchukchakan sila. Alam na niyang malaki iyon sa una nilang pagkikita, pero hindi nia inexpect na GANOON talaga kalaki.

Masyado na siyang nalulong sa kakapanood ng iba pang gym videos ni Chanyeol, hindi na niya napansin na dumating na ang kaibigan.

“Huy!”

“Ayanglakinichanyeol!” Napatalon nang kaunti si Baekhyun at binigyan ng inis na tingin ang kaibigan.

“Ano sabi mong maharot ka?”

“Wala! Panuorin mo kasi ‘to,” pinakita ni Baekhyun yung gym videos ni Chanyeol, “nakakaloka diba?”

“Oo na Baek,” sabay subo sa siomai niya, “gwapo nga, maganda katawan, magaling sa kama, sabi mo, pero baka gago naman.”

“Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin, Dae?” Sabay off ng selpon niya. “Tsaka, may nililigawan siya…

 

 

Si Kyungsoo Do. Kilala mo ba ‘yon?”

 

-

 

“Ugh ugh ugh! Chanyeol—“

“Ang sikip mo parin Baekhyun kahit- ugh! Kahit ilang beses na kitang kinakantot.” Mabilisang thrust ni Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Tumutulo na ang pawis nila, kung saan saan na sila nagpakawala ng tamod sa condo ni Chanyeol, pero wala parin ata sila balak matapos.

“Pu-pu- ahh… ta—“ Buhat buhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun habang patuloy ni kinakantot pataas. Nakahawak naman si Baekhyun sa matitigas na braso niya.

Pansamantala niyang tinanggal ang ari sa butas ni Baekhyu, binaba ito at pumaibabaw sa kaniya.

In-open naman ni Baekhyun ang legs niya at kasabay nito ang pagpasok muli ng titi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

“Ugh… ugh!”

Papalapit na ang kasukdulan ng parehas nang tumunog nang malakas ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

“Patayin mo muna yon, Yeol…” Hingal na sambit ni Baekhyun.

At, oo, nickname basis na sila ngayon, at katanggap-tanggap naman iyon dahil tatlong buwan naman na silang fuckbuddies.

“Tsk!” Inis na saad ni Chanyeol at humiwalay muna sa kaniya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone nang may kaunting pagdadabog pero agad napalitan iyon ng lambot nang makita niya yung tumawag.

“Antagal mo- ah- Chanyeol!” Hingal ni Baekhyun habang jinajakol ang ari niyang atat na atat nang labasan.

Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol, at tila ba may tinetext pa.

Napapikit nalang si Baekhyun nang labasan na siya at nakitang nagte-text parin si Chanyeol. Iritang tumayo siya at nilapit ang parehong hubad na Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, nakakairita ka, ang lapit ko nang labasan nun eh.” Tinulak niya nang kaunti si Chanyeol para mapukaw ang atensyon sa kaniya. Pero hindi parin siya pinansin ng kausap.

Inis na lumayo at dinampot na ang mga damit. Naghahanda nang umalis kasi sigurado siyang hindi nanaman na siya ulit papansinin ni Chanyeol kapag kausap na niya ang nililigawan niya.

Palabas na sana siya nang may kamay na pumigil sa kaniya.

“Uy wait!”

“Sorry pala hindi na kita natulungang labasan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na may apologetic look at pakamot sa batok effect, “si Kyungsoo kasi eh pinapakilig ako masyado.”

Napairap naman si Baekhyun sa excuse ng matangkad, “Oo na! Tsk! Pero bahala ka diyan sa iyo, hindi ka rin naman nilabasan eh…”

“Kaya nga,” hinatak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa tapat ng nagbubukol na ari niyang nakatago na sa boxers, “ bago ka umalis, make me cum first… Please?”

Hinila naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya mula sa hawak ni Chanyeol at sinuntok siya sa dibdib niyang matigas rin.

Lahat nalang ata kay Chanyeol matigas.

“Gago!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun, habang si Chanyeol naman ay tumatawa kahit hinihimas ang parteng sinuntok ni Baekhyun.

Umirap naman si Baekhyun, “Alis na ako, mahihirapan nanaman akong sumakay nito.”

“Ayaw mo kasing pumayag na ihatid kita sa inyo eh.”

“Kapag ganon, mas matagal ko pang makikita yang mukha mong nakakabwisit.”

“That hurts ah,” malokong sambit ni Chanyeol. Nag-acting pa na parang heartbroken si gago.

Bago lumabas sa unit si Baekhyun, hinalikan muna ni Chanyeol ang noo nito.

Isang bagay na nakasanayan nilang gawin tuwing uuwi siya na gising pa ang matangkad. Kung minsan naman ay siya ang hahalik sa noo nito kapag ayaw na tumayo ni Chanyeol sa kama niya.

For three months, every after sex, ganito ang set up nila.

Lilinisan. Dadamitan. Mahihiga nang nagyayakapan. Maghahalikan sa noo.

For three months, and counting...

 

-

 

“Baek!” Sigaw ng hinihingal na si Jongdae nang makita ang kaibigang may bitbit na tatlong malalaking boxes ng J.CO donuts, “Penge naman diyan…”

Aakma na sana itong bubukas ng isang box nang bigla lumayo si Baekhyun at sinamaan siya ng tingin.

“Hindi ‘to sakin,” Ani nito habang patuloy na naglalakad patungo sa pupuntahan, “humingi lang sakin ng favor si Chanyeol na magpabili nito, nagce-crave daw si Kyungsoo.”

“Kelan ka pa naging personal assistance niya?” Napataas ang kilay ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

“Ngayon lang naman ‘to… Tsaka, medyo busy daw kasi siya kaya nalimutan niya bumili, eh every Friday, lagi niyang dinadalhin ng ganito si Kyungsoo kasi paborito daw niya.”

“Tas ikaw yung inutusan? Ikaw ba yung manliligaw?”

“Dae naman eh…”

“Tss. Oo na…” Naparolyo nalang ng mata si Jongdae.

“Sige,” Pagkarating nila sa gate ng uni nila, “dadalhin ko pa ito kay Yeol eh… Bye, Dae!”

 

Pagkarating nito sa unit ni Chanyeol ay agad na ibinaba niya muna ang bitbit niya at kumatok.

“Yeol?...”

Lumipas na ang limang minuto, at wala paring sumasagot. Naka-lock rin kasi yung pintuan niya.

Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya at tinawagan si Chanyeol.

_“Hello?... Baekhyun?”_

_“Nasa labas ako ng unit mo…”_

_“Ha? Wait, wala ako diyan ngayon…”_

Napataas naman ang kilay niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

_“Asan ka ngayon?”_

Medyo napatagal bago sumagot ang nasa kabilang linya kaya narinig niya yung tugtugan sa tinatawagan.

_“Chanyeol… Nasa bar ka ba ngayon?...”_

Narinig niyang napa-sigh ang nasa kabilang linya, _“Shit… Oo, Baek… Sorry… Nalimutan kong nagpabili nga pala ako ng donuts…”_

_“So, anong gagawin ko dito?”_

_“Sorry talaga, Baek… I'll get it later… Unexpectedly kasing nagyaya si Kyungsoo lumabas eh.”_

Napabuntong hininga nalang rin si Baekhyun na alalahanin yung layo ng nilakad niya para bitbitin yung tatlong malalaking boxes ng donuts.

_“Sige… Bye…”_

_“Bye, Baek… Sorry talaga… Ingat sa pag-uwi…”_

At dahil doon, pahirapan na binitbit ni Baekhyun ang tatlong boxes na iyon habang pasakay sa jeep patungo sa dorm niya.

 

He waited until 2 am for Chanyeol to drop by for the donuts.

But, he never did.

 

-

 

Buong araw lang na nasa library si Baekhyun para maghanda sa papalapit nilang midterms. Si Jongdae naman ay nauna na sa sarili niyang dorm kasi hindi daw siya “library person”.

Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagbabasa nang biglang tumunog yung cellphone niya.

_“Baek?...”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Saan ka ngayon?”_

_“Sa lib… Why?”_

_“I’’ll pick you up there.”_

_“H-ha? Wait, nagre-review ako for finals eh…”_

_“Please, Baek… Nakita ko nanaman si Kyungsoo kasama yung ka-blockmate niya eh…”_

Napahimas naman ng sentido niya si Baekhyun. Alam kasi niya yung hinanakit ni Chanyeol tuwing tinatanggihan siya ni Kyungsoo at sinasamahan yung naturang blockmate na iyon.

For some reasons, ganoon ka-dense si Chanyeol para hindi mapansin na may something sa dalawang iyon. Pero hindi niya naman ma-confront si Chanyeol doon kasi alam niyang ang lakas ng tama nun kay Kyungsoo.

“ _Tss… Oo na… Dun nalang kita hintayin sa main gate…”_

_“I’ll be there in 5 minutes…”_

Pagkarating nila sa condo ay agad na nangyari ang pinakainaasahan natin.

 

Rough, oo, palagi naman eh.

 

“Chanyeol…”

“Hmm?” Nag-shift ito ng posisyon sa kama, at ngayo’y nakaharap na sa nakatingalang Baekhyun.

“Bakit hindi parin kayo ni Kyungsoo?”

“Bakit mo naman natanong yan, B?”

“Wala lang…” Humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay wala paring saplot dahil kakatapos lang nila magtalik, “Para kasing ang tagal mo nang nanliligaw sa kaniya, and until now, wala paring development?”

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. “Alam mo kasi… Ever since bata pa kami, very meticulous na yang si Soo when it comes to his choices… ”

“So, wait, magkakilala na kayo noon pa?”

“Oo… Business partner kasi noon ni Dad yung tatay ni Kyungsoo, and lagi niyang dinadala yan sa bahay naming tuwing magkikita sila.”

“Wait, kung since bata pa kayo magkakilala…” Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, “Bakit ngayong college mo lang siya naisipang ligawan?”

“Maybe, it’s because ngayong college ko lang siya nagustuhan…?” Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun upang makipag-cuddle sa kaniya, “Alam mo, let’s just sleep nalang…”

Hinayaan ni Baekhyun na yakapin siya ni Chanyeol hanggang makatulog ito.

Nang makita niyang malalim na ang tulog ng binata ay tumayo na siya at nagbihis. Hindi naman na niya kailangan maglinis kasi nilinisan na siya ni Chanyeol bago sila tuluyang humilata sa kama kanina.

Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol sa noo bago umalis sa unit nito.

 

-

 

“Soo…”

“Oh…” Lumingon sa Chanyeol sa bagong dating na binata at nginitian ito, “Hi, Channie!”

Tinignan naman ni Chanyeol ang kasama nito, bago ibalik ang tingin ni Chanyeol na para bang naiinis sa nakikita.

“I know what you’re thinking Channie…” Nirolyo nito ang mata niya nang paloko habang natatawa sa inaasta ng kaibigan. “We’re just friends ni Junmyeon, close friends, rather. He’s my thesis partner rin kasi..”

Nag-chuckle naman si Junmyeon, “Yes, Chanyeol… Friends lang kami nito… And, I know you as his long-term manliligaw kasi lagi ka naming kinekwento nito ni Kyungsoo.”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol sa sinabi nito.

“See? Told you friends lang kami nito ni Junmyeon…”

“Okay, fine… Pero remember ha? It’s Friday today, we’ll go out later ulit sa dating tambayan.” Pagpapaalala ni Chanyeol sa nakasanayang gawi na magkababata.

“Oh… About that, Yeol…” Medyo lumungkot ang tingin nito kay Chanyeol, “We have to finish our paper tonight eh, deadline na rin kasi niya tomorrow at 12 noon… I’m sorry, Channie.”

Halata naming lumungkot ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa sinabi nito, pero wala naman siyang magagawa.

“It’s fine, Soo. We can do it naman on other Fridays. Tsaka, alam ko namang napaka-strict mo sa acads mo…” Ni-ruffle naman ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Kyungsoo bago humarap kay Junmyeon, “Sige pre. I have to go na muna… Wishing you luck on your paper.”

“Salamat pre…” Kumaway naman si Junmyeon kay Chanyeol na umalis na.

Pagkatapos na ilang tapak ay lumingon muli siya sa pinanggalingan niya kanina.

Nakita niya na naglalakad na papalayo sina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Si Kyungsoo ay tumatawa habang hinahampas si Junmyeon sa braso.

 

_Soo, magkaibigan lang ba talaga?_

_“Baekhyun, asan ka?”_

_“Nasa dorm lang… Why?”_

_“I’m dropping by…”_

Kumakain si Baekhyun ng bagong bili niyang menudo sa karinderya malapit sa dorm niya nang may kumatok sa pintuan niya.

“Hi, Yeol…” Sabi nito habang hinalikan naman ng bagong dating na binata ang noo nito.

“Baek, ano ulam mo?” Sabay upo naman sa isa pang upuan sa maliit na monoblock dining table ni Baekhyun.

“Menudo…” Sagot nito at naglagay ng plato at utensils sa harapan ni Chanyeol.

“Ayun, sarap naman nito…” Nagsimula na silang kumain nang sabay ni Chanyeol.

Minsan, ganito ang set up nila. Si Chanyeol ang dadalaw sa unit ni Baekhyun. Either dito gagawin ang nightly session nila, or tatambay lang ang matangkad dito at makikikain. But, it’s usually the latter since mas prefer nila parehas na magtalik sa unit ni Chanyeol dahil aircon ‘to at mas malaki ang kama doon. Kumbaga, parang chill bonding place nalang nila parehas ang dorm ni Baekhyun kapag parehas silang hindi busy sa acads.

Instead na kumain sila sa mga fancy restaurants or fastfood chains na malapit sa condo ni Chanyeol, mas pinipili ni Baekhyun na yayain nalang ito kumain sa dorm niya. Lagi niyang binibili ang mga paborito ni Chanyeol na sisig, menudo at pakbet (laging di mawawala ang gulay sa diet niya, as someone who is a tambay sa gym) sa katabing karinderya ng dorm niya tuwing makikikain ito dito.  

 

At habang patagal nang patagal ang ginagawa nila ito, mas lalong nahuhulog si Baekhyun.

Palalim nang palalim sa balon na walang kamalay-malay na nahukay na pala ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun.

Kahit alam niyang, sa ilalim nito, ay wala namang tubig na pipigil sa kaniyang masaktang pagkahulog, o lubid na tutulong para siya ang makaahon.

 

-

 

Nagkayayaan ang magkaibigang sina Baekhyun at Jongdae na mag-clubbing dahil kakatapos lang ng finals nila. At dahil huling sem na ito sa taon, deserve daw nila uminom ngayon gabi.

Nag-loose white shirt lang si Baekhyun na may print na “Spank me” at fitted leather pants. Habang si Jongdae naman ay naka-usual outfit niya na plain brown polo na naka-tuck in sa medyo tight fitting pants rin.

Kaunting inom. Maraming sayaw.

Ganiyan sila usually dahil aware silang mabilis sila matamaan ng alak, at alam nilang may pasok pa sila kinabukasan.

“Baek, si Chanyeol ‘yon diba?” Tinuro ni  Jongdae ang isang lalaking naka-oversized polo shirt and maong short, at may kaharap na isang lalaking familiar na familiar sa kaniya, “and— sino ‘yon? Boyfriend niya?”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa gawi ng tinuturo ng kaibigan niya.

“Walang boyfriend si Yeol.” Saad ni Baekhyun habang pinamamasdan parin ang  niyang kausap ang nililigawan. Siya si Do Kyungsoo, sikat yan sa mga kalalakihan sa Music Dept., maamong mukha pero may powerful na boses.

“Si Kyungsoo ‘yon.”

“Ah siya pala iyon?” May kaunting gulat na sabi ni Jongdae, “Eh diba yan yung sabi mong nililigawan niya noon pa? And... Wait... Parang nakita ko yang si Kyungsoo kasama si Junmyeon before ah? I thought na sila na... It turns out, siya pala ang nililigawan ni Chanyeol? That's weird...”

Patuloy na inobserbahan ni Baekhyun ang ngayon ay tumatawang si Kyungsoo. Totoo namang nakakatawa mga pinagsasabi niyang si Chanyeol eh, kaya hindi nakakagulat na tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

Minsan, tuwing susunduin siya ni Chanyeol bago ang session nila, ay dadaan muna sila sa café, magkukwentuhan, at bubwelta ng mga jokes si Chanyeol. Pero usually si Baekhyun ang magpapatawa, na laging susuklian ni Chanyeol ng malakas na tawa with matching twitch ng mata at palo sa kung anumang bagay o parte ng katawang malandingan ng palad niya.

“Huy! Baek! Ano na?” Alog sa kania ng kaibigan, “sabi ko kung lapitan ba natin sila? Kanina ka pa nakatingin eh…”

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun na napatigil siya sa kakaisip ng tumatawang mukha ni Chanyeol.

Agad na napailing si Baekhyun, “Huwag na, Dae… Parang ang pangit naman na lalapit ako tas papakilala ako ni Chanyeol na… ‘Si Baekhyun pala, ka-fubu ko’ diba?”

“Hmm, sabagay…” Kibit balikat ng kaibigan, “Also, pansin ko yung lalaki dun sa dulo, tingin nang tingin sayo, yun nalang lapitan mo…”

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa gawi ng lalaking tinutukoy ni Jongdae at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Nginitian siya ng lalaki at lumapit habang bitbit paring ang baso niyang may alak.

“Hi,” sambit nito na ngayon ay kaharap na ang dalawang magkaibigan, “I’m Sehun.”

“Baekhyun…” Nginitian ito ni Baekhyun at nakipagkamay. Kasabay nito ang tahamik na pag-alis ni Jongdae sa eksena upang lapitan naman ang isang cute na lalaking umiinom mag-isa sa dulo ng bar.

 

-

 

“Chan, sino yang tinitignan mo?” Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kausap niyang medyo nakakunot ang noo habang pinagmamasdan sa isang lalaking kausap ang varsity player ng uni nila.

Nang hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, nag-sip muna siya sa baso niyang may white wine, “If you’re wondering, he’s Oh Sehun.”

Napalingon naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya nang may curiosity sa mata.

“I don’t know the other guy—“ Pagpapatuloy sana ni Kyungsoo kaso sinabayan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun. The other guy’s name is Baekhyun, but go on…”

“O-oh… Okay… By the way, the Sehun guy is a varsity player in our uni. Also, is the Baekhyun guy from your class? He’s cute kasi, and parang Sehun is taking a liking on that guy, which is weird because he is known for being badly broken when his long term boyfriend left him, and never really went out with anyone after that.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa naging kwento ng nililigawan niya, and had a sudden surge of inis for some unknown reason na lumitaw lang after makita niyang tumatawa si Baekhyun kay Sehun.

 “Chan, I’m asking you if that Baekhyun guy is your blockmate ba?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo na ikinatigil niya.

He doesn’t know what to answer. Ang pangit naman kung sasabihin niya na siya yung ka-fubu niya so he just answered the first thing that came to his mind.

“I don’t know him… I just… Know his name because of a common friend.”

“Hmm… Really? I thought you know him well kasi I see that you’re looking straight through them,” Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo, “but Chanyeol, pansin ko lang, you’re a bit weird lately… You’re always staring at your phone, texting someone, whenever we’re together… Paano kita sasagutin kung ganiyan, Chanyeol?”

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, at sasagot na sana siya aggressively nang tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“I’m just joking Chan!” Palo ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Chanyeol, “Ano ka ba? You’re so serious eh… We’re here to party diba?”

Natahimik naman ang kalooban ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ng nililigawan at mabilisang nilagok ang inumin niya nang yayain siya ni Kyungsoo tumayo.

“Channie, let’s go to them? Tara! You need to widen your circle of friends din Chanyeol…” Hinatak siya ni Kyungsoo papalapit sa dalawang taong kanina niya pa pinagmamasdan.

“Sehun!” Tinawag niya ang matangkad na ikinagulat nito.

“Oh! Kyungsoo!” Paga-acknowledge ni Sehun sa bagong dating, “and, Park Chanyeol, right?”

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol dahil kilala siya nito, “Yes! Wait, you know me?”

“Of course, you’re pretty famous in the Chem Eng department eh… I’m from Mech Eng so malapit lang building ko sa inyo…” Pag-explain nito after nila makipagkamay sa isa’t isa.

“This is Baekhyun pala…” Pagpapakilala ni Sehun sa kasama.

Nagtama naman ang tingin nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tila bang naiilang sila sa sitwasyon.

“Oh, hi Baekhyun! Alam mo ba kanina pa nakatingin sa iyo itong si Channie?...” Masiglang saad bi Kyungsoo na ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun, “He said kasi na mayroon kayong common friend, so I guess it’s time na kayo naman na maging friends…”

Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol na may hint ng pagtatanong, pero sinagot naman siya nito ng blankong tingin.

Medyo na-disappoint si Baekhyun sa kung  paano siya pinakilala ni Chanyeol kay Kyunsoo, as an acquaintance lang. Pero hindi naman siya masisisi nito, kailanan magpa-gooshot rin nito sa nililigawan eh. But sana man lang, “friends” yung pagpapakilala nito sa kaniya, pero wala na siyang magagawa.

“Baekhyun…” Matipid na ngiti ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at inilahad ang kamay nito na tila bang unang beses lang nila mag-usap.

“Chanyeol.” Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang mga ilang segundo, bago ito binitawan na parang bang nahirapan siyang gawin.

Si Baekhyun naman ay naguluhan sa inasta ni Chanyeol. Tsaka, namamasa ang palad nito, na alam niya lang na nangyayari kapag either kinakabahan or nagagalit ito.

 

_Story time kung bakit alam ni Baekhyun ang mga dahilan kung bakit namamasa ang palad ni Chanyeol._

_It happened when Chanyeol and Baekhyun were walking down the street towards Chanyeol’s condominium. As usual kasi, they’re gonna eat out for dinner first before doing their nightly fucking session._

_However, may nadaanan silang group of drunk guys, na basing on their looks, are from this one pangmayamang bar na malapit sa condo ni Chanyeol._

_Napansin ni Baekhyun na tinitignan siya nang malagkit ng isa sa mga guys doon, kaya naman napakapit siya sa braso ni Chanyeol, which is rare for him to do kasi he never liked being touchy to anybody._

_“Is there a problem, Baek?” Tanong ni Chanyeol dahil nagulat siya sa kakaibang asta ni Baekhyun._

_“Wala naman… hehe…” Paga-assure ni Baekhyun na agad naman hindi pinaniwalaan ni Chanyeol._

_Inikot niya ang tingin niya nang mahagip ng mata niya ang grupo ng kalalakihan na tinititigan si Baekhyun na para bang hinuhubaran ito._

_“Aba mga bastos pala sila eh…” Bulong ni Chanyeol na agad namang nilapitan ang mga lalaki._

_“Huy! Yeol!” Hinabol ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol upang pigilan ito pero hindi niya magawa kasi masyadong malalaki ang hakbang nito kumpara sa kaniya._

_“ALAM NIYO YUNG SALITANG RESPETO? KASI, KUNG OO, MATUTO NAMAN KAYONG GAWIN IYON! HINDI YUNG TITITIGAN NIYO AT BABASTUSIN ANG MGA TAO NA INOSENTE LANG NA NAGLALAKAD SA PALIGID NIYO!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa ngayon ay gulat na na mga lalaki._

_Nang makahabol naman na si Baekhyun ay agad na hinatak niya ito palayo sa mga lalaki._

_“Ano ka ba, Yeol?” Habang seryosong nakatitig kay Chanyeol, “Alam mo ba pwede kang mapahamak sa ginawa mo? Mga lasing sila! Wala sila sa tamang pag-iisip…”_

_“Oo, alam kong mga lasing sila. Pero kahit na, kapag ba lasing ay may karapatan na silang titigan ka nang ganoon, Baek?”_

_Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol upang pigilan ang panginginig nito sa galit. Naramdaman niya ang matinding pagpapawis ni Chanyeol na hindi naman niya napansin tuwing sila ang magtatalik._

_“Alam ko iniisip mo, Baek,” pinakita nito ang namamasang palad nito kay Baekhyun, “namamasa palad ko tuwing nagagalit ako o kinakabahan.”_

_“Hmm… Tara na, Yeol… Balik na tayo sa unit mo…” Pagyaya ni Baekhyun at tahimik na silang naglakad patungo sa unit ni Chanyeol._

_Pagkarating nila doon ay sinandal niya si Baekhyun sa pinto, pero hindi ito tulad na nakasanayan niya._

_Dahan-dahan lang ang paglapat ng mga labi nila. May mabagal na ritmikong sinusundan._

_Humiwalay sandali si Chanyeol at bumulong, “You don’t deserve to be treated like that, Baek…”_

_Humalik muli ito at naglakad papunta sa kama._

_Inihiga niya si Baekhyun at pumatong ito sa kaniya habang hinahalikan naman na ang jawline patungo sa leeg nito._

_“Let me treat you how you are supposed to be treated tonight, Baek…”_

_At, sa gabing iyon, sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon, hindi ito mapusok._

_Sabay rin silang natulog pagkatapos, habang magkayakap buong gabi._

 

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Pinaka nag-usap sina Sehun at Kyungsoo, samantalang tahimik na umiinom lang ang dalawang natira. Minsan naman ay sumasama si Baekhyun sa usapan, pero si Chanyeol talaga ay sobrang tahimik.

Nilabas nito ang cellphone at may tinatype.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nag-vibrate ang telepono ni Baekhyun.

 **_chanyeol:_ ** _let’s meet sa cr. una ka, sunod nalang ako_

Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun kaya tinignan niya muna si Chanyeol, pero iniwas nito ang tingin kaya naisipan niyang gawin nila ang inutos sa kaniya.

Nagpaalam siya na magc-cr lang.

Pagdating niya sa banyo ay naghilamos muna siya at hinintay si Chanyeol na dumating.

Hindi nagtagal, dumating narin si Chanyeol na may malalim na tingin sa kaniya.

Agad nitong sinunggaban ng madiing halik ang mas maliit na ikinagulat nito. Pinilit na binuksan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya upang magsalita habang tinutulak palayo si Chanyeol, pero hirap siyang gawin ito kaya muffled sounds ang nagawa niya.

Nauubusan na sila parehas ng hininga kaya hiniwalay ni Chanyeol ang labi nito kay Baekhyun at sinipsip ang leeg ni Baekhyun na agad namang pinatigil ng latter nang itulak ito palayo sa kaniya.

“Chanyeol, ano ba?” Hingal na saad ni Baekhyun, “Mahiya ka naman sa mga kasama natin…”

“Baek,” Nilapitan siya ni Chanyeol, “I missed your body…”

Ikinainis ito Baekhyun kaya agad na nilayuan ito at lumapit sa pintuan ng CR.

“Nasa labas ang nililigawan mo, Yeol…” Kunot noong sabi ni Baekhyun, “Gusto mo bang masira relasyon niyong dalawa?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol kaya tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang mga sinasabi niya.

“Kung gusto mo, edi go, wala akong pake, pero wag mo ako idamay.”

Lumapit naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na parang nagalit sa sinabi nito.

“I only wanted your body now, Baek. I didn’t mention about you being a relationship wrecker, and besides, I’m sure na Kyungsoo will answer me soon na, and we won’t do this anymore once that happens so let’s do this as much as we can.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

Kumirot ang looban ni Baekhyun sa naging sabi nito. Nasasaktan siya, oo.

_Gusto niya si Chanyeol._

Nagsimula ito ng gabing ipinadama ng binata sa kaniya kung anong klaseng pagmamahal ba ang dapat matanggap niya.

Ngunit iyon ang isa sa mga forbidden things na dapat mangyari sa isang fubu relationship.

Tumikhim nalang si Baekhyun upang maiwas ang nararamdaman niya, “Mamaya…”

Hinila muli ni Chanyeol papalapit sa kaniya si Baekhyun at bumulong sa tenga nito, “Laters, baby.” Humalik sa sentido ni Baekhyun bago lumabas ng CR.

Pagkatapos ng eksenang iyon sa CR, tinext niya nalang si Sehun, at sinabi na masama ang pakiramdam nito kaya nauna na.

Tinext na rin niya ang kaibigan niyang hindi na niya mahanap na nauna na siyang umuwi.

 

Pagkarating niya sa dorm niya. Humilata siya agad sa kama at inisip ang nararamdaman niya.

Mabilis na kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun sa kaisipang iyon.

Naalala niya bigla ang panahon na dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa Tagaytay.

Sexcapades daw.

Nag-book ng room si Chanyeol sa Tagaytay Vista, at doon sila nagchukchakan. Pero bago iyon ay nag-ikot ikot muna sila, mag-rides sa Sky Ranch, kumain sa fancy restaurants, gamit yung Mercedes ni Chanyeol.

To top it all, they had a mindblowing sex sa napakamahal na suite courtesy of Chanyeol’s pamimilit sa kaniya na tanggapin ang room na iyon for them.

_Aftersex care_

_Forehead kisses_

_Road trips_

Lahat ba ng mag-fubus ginagawa iyon? Or Chanyeol is naturally a sweet person?

Nonetheless, naintindihan na ni Baekhyun kung bakit nakukuryenta siya everytime na lalapat ang labi ni Chanyeol sa ulo niya when outside of sex.

_Gustong gusto niya si Chanyeol._

And that thought alone made him scared.

Hindi iyon pwede sa mag-fubu, and he is drastically thinking of ways to overcome those feelings bago pa lumalim.

Tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun at napa-sigh nalang siya.

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _i’m here na outside_

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam kung paano niya ia-address ang feelings niya tuwing makikipag-sex kay Chanyeol.

He just replied, “okay” at inayos na ang sarili niya bago bumaba.

He sets aside his feelings, and gave the taller a small smile before going inside his car and to wherever Chanyeol takes him.

 

-

 

Nakahiga silang dalawa sa kama. Amoy sex pa ang paligid na, at nakabalot lang ng kumot ang katawan nila.

Dinala nanaman siya ni Chanyeol sa isang hotel sa Makati. Fancy, oo, mayaman siya eh, at kahit anong pigil naman ni Baekhyun sa pagbo-book niya ng room ay hindi parin pumapayag ito.

“Yeol, nagugutom ako,’’ humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang nagso-scroll ng IG niya. Nang mapansin ni Chanyeol na napagawi ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa phone niya, agad niya itong sinarado at itinabi. “Gusto mo padeliver tayo?”

“No need,” nag-indian seat si Baekhyun, natatakluban parin ng kumot ang private areas niya (na hindi naman private kapag si Chanyeol ang kasama niya), “it’s almost 6 naman na eh, I need to go.”

“Let’s eat together.” Tumayo naman si Chanyeol, dinampot ang mga damit na nakakalat at nagbihis.

Kusang nag-ayos narin naman si Baekhyun at naghanda na umalis. Nag-check out na sila at nag-drive si Chanyeol papunta sa Mcdo malapit sa dorm ni Baekhyun. (boycott Jollibee kasi daw sila hanggang i-regular na nila mga employees nila)

Two piece hotcakes with sausage ang order ni Baekhyun, samantalang isang egg mcmuffin and pineapple juice ang kay Chanyeol. Tahimik lang silang kumakain, walang kibo kibo, si Chanyeol patuloy na nagce-cellphone, samantalang si Baekhyun ay patuloy lang sa pag-ubos ng kaniyang pagkain.

Patapos na sila kumain nang binaling ni Chanyeol ang tingin kay Baekhyun at napa-chuckle dahil may mga butil butil pa ng pancake sa paligid ng bibig nito dahil sa bilis ng pagkain. “Cute,” napabulong ito at kumuha ng tissue upang punasan ang kalat ni Baekhyun.

Tumaas naman ang balahibo ni Baekhyun sa naging kilos ni Chanyeol.

“Kaya ko na,” nakatungong kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tissue na hawak nito, at pinunasan ang sarili habang tinatago ang pamumula ng kaniyang pisngi.

“Bilis mo kasi kumain eh, ayan tuloy nagkakalat ka…”

Hindi naman sumagot si Baekhyun at inayos na ang sarili pagkatapos maubos ang pagkain. Wala na muling nagsalita pagkatapos ng pangyayari.

“Yeol, una na ako ah,” tumayo na si Baekhyun at naghanda na sa pag-alis, “May klase pa ako ng 10 eh.”

Hindi na nagkaroon ng pagkakataon sumagot si Chanyeol dahil mabilis nalang lumabas si Baekhyun, tinatago parin ang pisngi niya.

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil sa naging kilos ng maliit. Usually naman ay hindi laging nakatungo si Baekhyun, at 7 am palang naman, bakit siya namamadali umalis?

Kumibit balikat nalang ito at umalis na rin papunta sa condo niya gamit ang Mercedes.

Habang nagda-drive ay may tumawag sa kaniya.

_“Channie, sabay tayo pumasok?”_

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa narinig niya.

 _“Sure, Soo. Daanan nalang kita later.”_ Sagot naman ito.

 _“Okay, see you later! Bye…”_ At binaba na ng kausap nito ang tawag.

 

-

 

“Daedae!!!” Tawag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Kakatapos lang nila sa isang class nila, at napagpasiyahan nilang magpaiwan sa classroom since last class naman na nila iyon.

“Bakit?” Walang ganang sagot nito habang nagte-text.

“Humarap ka kasi sakin! Kanina ka pa nagte-text eh.” Umirap si Baekhyun, na agad namang napansin.

“Huwag mo kong irapan diyan as if hindi ka nang-iwan kagabi ha…” Binaba nito ang cellphone at humarap na sa kaibigan.

“Tinext kita kagabi ah? Tsaka, ikaw ang nang-iwan, hindi ako excuse me?”

“Tsk! Nasa labas lang ako ng bar??”

“At bakit ka naman nasa labas ha? Iniwan mo ko dun kasama yung lalaking tinawag mo…”

“Urgh nevermind na, ano ba kasi yang sasabihin mo?”

“Dae, alam mo naman ang forbidden rule ng mag-fubu diba?” Medyo nahihiyang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Yung wag ma-fall?”

“A-ayon nga…” Hindi na natulog ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at napatungo nalang.

Nagseryoso naman ang mukha ni Jongdae sa narinig, “Sabi ko na nga ba eh…”

“Baek, alam kong marupok ka—“

“Grabe ka naman, Dae,” sagot ni Baekhyun at pinalo nang mahina ang braso ng kaibigan.

“Pakinggan mo muna kasi ako…” Sinamaan ng tingin ni Jongdae ang kabigan, “Hindi naman na ako nagulat na sasabihin mo yan Baek.”

“Hindi naman ako obvious Dae ah?”

“Hindi nga… Pero kaibigan mo ako, sino pa bang mas nakakakilala sayo bukod sakin?” Ginulo ni Jongdae ang buhok ng kaibigan nang makitang lumambot ang tingin nito sa kaniya.

“At tsaka, sa mga ginagawa ni Chanyeol, hindi na nakakagulat na mahulog ka sa damuhong iyon. Dalhin ka ba naman sa kung saan-saang magagarang lugar, sino bang hindi matutuwa dun?”

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun sa naging sitwasyon niya.

“Oh well, this feeling will pass rin for sure.” Umayos siya nang upo at nginitian ang kaibigan.

“Siguraduhin mo lang Baek ah,” paga-assure ni Jongdae, “May nililigawan na yung tao, hindi ka naman ganoon ka-tanga para pumatol sa mga may ibang gusto.”

 

-

 

Sa mga sumunod na buwan, patuloy na ganoon ang sitwasyon nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Alis dito, alis doon. Sex dito, sex doon.

Akala niyo Baekhyun na kapag patuloy niyang isasantabi ang nararamdaman niya ay makakalimutan niya rin ito. Pero hindi ganoon ang nangyari nang sabihin sa kaniya ni Chanyeol ang mga katagang sisira nang tuluyan sa kaniya.

Kakatapos lang ng kanilang fucking session, at ang nakakagulat doon, imbes na hard and rough katulad ng nakasanayan ni Baekhyun, ay medyo slow ang naging rhythm ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, pero alam niyang may kakaiba.

Nakabihis na si Baekhyun at naghahanda nang umalis nang magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Baek, I think we should end this,” Nagseryoso ng mukha si Chanyeol na ikinataka ni Baekhyun, “I’m planning on formally asking Kyungsoo to be mine na kasi tomorrow eh.”

“I mean, it’s not good fucking someone else behind his back while we’re together diba? And, we’ll continue being friends naman Baek, right?” Dire-diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol, na tila bang ang dali dali lang sa kaniya ang lahat.

Hirap naman si Baekhyun magsalita. Parang may bumara sa lalamunan niya. Lumalim ang paghinga niya at hindi alam ang isasagot kaya sinabi niya nalang ang pinakamadaling sabihin.

“Okay,” mahinang sagot nito, nginitian niya ang matangkad at ginulo ang buhok nito.

“I’m so happy for you, Yeol.” He scrunched his nose, “Finally, you got the balls to formally ask him out na after, I don’t know, a year na ba?”

“Nine months to be exact,” masiglang ngiti sa kaniya ni Yeol na para bang lumuwag ang kalooban niya sa naging response sa kaniya ni Baekhyun, “Thank you, Baek. It was great having sex with you all the time… Your body is really, really, wonderful.”

Napairap naman si Baekhyun sa naging komento ng matangkad, pilit na tinatago ang hapdi na nararamdaman, “Alam ko naman masarap ako, Yeol.”

“Pero mas masarap kapag ginagawa mo iyon sa taong mahal mo.” Sagot nito sabay kindat, “You’ll definitely find yours sooner, Baek. Hindi lang naman katawan mo ang wonderful eh, your entire self is.”

Namula naman si Baekhyun at tinago ang mukha niya sa palad niya.

Habang tumatagal ang usapan nila, mas lalong nahihirapang huminga si Baekhyun. Alam niyang wala naman siyang karapatang masaktan sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol kasi tinanggap naman niya ang offer nito sa simula palang, pero kasi hindi niya in-expect na ganito na pala kalakas ang epekto nito sa kaniya.

Hindi na nagtangkang sumagot pa muli si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kasi baka kung ano pa ang masabi nito. Lumapit nalang siya sa matangkad, tumingkayad upang maabot ang mukha nito, at hinalikan siya sa noo.

Unang beses niyang hinalikan si Chanyeol sa noo kasi usually naman sa Chanyeol ang gumagawa nito tuwing aalis siya. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, parang si Chanyeol ang aalis, figuratively, kaya ginawa niya ito base sa instincts niya.

“Bye, Yeol,” Saad nito at lumabas na sa unit, “Good luck bukas…”

Humabol naman ng sigaw si Chanyeol, “Text me once you get home ah!”

 

-

 

_“Kyungsoo, pwede ba tayong lumabas bukas? Kain tayo near MOA lang?”_

_“Sure, Yeol. Wala rin naman akong gagawin bukas. See you tomorrow?”_

_“Great! I’ll pick you up nalang ulit sa house niyo. See you, Soo…”_

-

 

Sa bawat pagtapak ni Baekhyun palayo ng unit ni Chanyeol, ay siya ring pagpatak ng mga luhang ilang buwan na niya kinikimpim.

Nahihirapan na siya huminga pero kailangan niya ipakita na hindi siya apektado.

Hindi.

Tinanggap niya naman na ito simula palang eh.

Simula palang, alam niyang mahuhulog na siya kay Chanyeol. Sa mga kilos palang ni Chanyeol sa unang buwan na maging mag-fubu sila, alam na niyang hindi na nakakapagtaka kapag nahulog siya dito nang tuluyan. Ngunit tinanggap niya parin iyon dahil ayaw niya masayang ang chance na mas makilala pa ito lalo.

At nangyari na nga iyon nang tuluyan, pero hindi niya inakala na magiging ganito kalala ang pagkahulog niya sa binata.

 

Dumating na siya sa dorm niya at binuksan ang ref niya. Pagkakita niya sa nilalaman nito, ay agad niyang nilabas yung isang kahon ng donuts na naalala niyang binili niya noong nakaraang linggo. 

Agad na nahagip ng mata niya ang note na pinalagay ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, with the intentions of giving it to Kyungsoo. Hindi niya binasa iyon noong binili niya ito, at inabot lang ang phone niya doon sa crew para ipalagay.

 

_"To my dearest Soo,_

_I know that didn't expect for another box of this to arrive again knowing that I've finished my 20-week J.co deal with you... But, I really wanted to finish my plan, which I kind of failed on executing, since it should've been 11 weeks pala, instead of 10. Here's the last one for my plan..._

_So, Kyungsoo,_

**_Will you be mine forever_ **

**_"?"_ **

_All the love,  
Yeol"_

 

Napakaswerte ni Kyungsoo.

Isipin mo ba naman iyon, may isang lalaking handang gawin ang lahat para lang mapasagot siya. 

Binalik niya nalang yung box of donuts na iyon, knowing na yun nalang ang bagay na makapagpapaalala sa naging samahan nila ni Chanyeol. Kahit masira na yung donuts sa loob, that thought about him is still there.

Parang si Baekhyun...

Kahit ang sakit na ng kinikimkim niya sa looban niya, hinding-hindi niya iyon ipapahalata sa labas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“B-baek?” Ani ng isang mahinang boses mula sa kabilang linya._

_“Chanyeol?”_

_“Punta ka sa condo ko please…”_

_“Huh? Akala ko kasama mo si Kyu--"_

_“Please?”_

_“Okay.”_

 

 

“Chanyeol?” Pagkabukas ni Baekhyun sa pintuan ng unit ni Chanyeol ay may katawang biglang umipit sa kaniya sa pader.

“Cha—yeol…” Sinimulan namang halik-halikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Baekhyun na agad ikinabigla nito, “Anong ginagawa mo?”

Pilit na tinutulak ni Baekhyun ang matangkad, pero masyadong malakas ito. Patuloy na ginagawa ni Chanyeol iyon, at amoy na amoy ni Baekhyun ang alak mula dito.

 _Bakit? Nakipagkita siya kay Kyungsoo ngayon diba? Bakit siya naglasing?_ Tanong ni Baekhyun sa sarili habang pilit paring pinapatigil sa Chanyeol sa paghalik.

“Ngayong gabi…” Ungol ni Chanyeol, “tulungan mo kong makalimutan siya, Baek…”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang kalungkutan sa boses ni Chanyeol, at wala na siyang magawa kundi hayaan ito.

_Ngayong gabi lang, Baek. Ngayon lang._

_Hanggang ngayon nalang._

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang suot ni Baekhyun at hinalik-halikan ang ngayo’y hubad niyang balat. Sinipsip hanggang magmarka.

Hindi gumalaw si Baekhyun, hinayaan niya lang na si Chanyeol ang gumawa nang lahat.

Hindi niya lubos na maisip na maaaring gumagawa siya ng bagay na hindi narararapat para sa isang taong nakatali na sa iba.

Hindi. Hindi siya ganung tao. Pero bakit hinahayaan niya paring gawin ito ni Chanyeol sa kaniya?

Nakarating na sila sa kama at patuloy ang paghalik ni Chanyeol sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun. Puro ungol lang at haplos ang sinusukli ni Baekhyun sa bawat galaw ni Chanyeol, pero never siyang nag-initiate ng action.

Hindi nagtagal ay pinasok na ni Chanyeol ang ari niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“Ah… ah… Ch--- anyeol… ah”

“Sh---it , Baekhyun….”

Mabagal, sobrang bagal na tila bang pinaparamdam ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan nito kay Baekhyun.

Ilang thrust pa ay nilabasan sila parehas, si Baekhyun sa kama, at si Chanyeol naman sa loob nito.

Magkatabi silang humilata sa kama dahil sa pagod.

“I… love you,” bulong ni Chanyeol na ikinataas ng balahibo ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo.”

At sa ikalawang pagkakataon, bumagsak na ang luha ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol.

 

 

Nakatulog na si Chanyeol, at si Baekhyun naman ay patuloy na hinihimas ang ulo nito.

Hinuhum niya ang isang tonong laging nakakapagpatulog kay Chanyeol tuwing sila ay makakatapos ng isang session.

"Yeol..."

"I know you're stronger than this..."

"You'll always get through everything..."

"And, I'm sorry if I wouldn't be able to be here with you while you do it..."

"Kaibigan mo parin naman ako... Kaso, kailangan ko rin ng oras para sa sarili ko muna..."

 

"I love you, Yeol..."

 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang pawisang katawan nito at binihisan ng mas kumportableng damit, bago siya lumisan nang tuluyan sa unit kung saan sila gumawa ng iba't ibang memorya.

 

 

-

 

Pagkagising ni Chanyeol, nagulat nalang siya na nasa kama na siya at nagbago na rin ang suot niya mula sa natatandaan niyang damit niya kagabi. Wala siyang naaalala aside from the fact na ni-reject na siya nang tuluyan ni Kyungsoo, ang niligawan niya for 3 years.

Sobrang sakit ng ulo niya, at sigurado siya na uminom siya mag-isa kagabi, kaya nagulat siya kung paano siya nakarating sa kama at bakit maayos ang sarili niya.

Balak niya sana tawagan si Baekhyun upang papuntahin siya sa unit nito, pero naalala niya yung sinabi niya noong huling pagkikita nila.

Magkaibigan naman sila ‘di ba? Pero bakit parang may guilt sa puso niya bago tawagan ito?

Sa huli, he decided against calling Baekhyun kasi baka busy nga rin naman ito, at nagmukmok nalang mag-isa sa kwarto niya.

Ang kakaiba lang, imbes na magmukmok siya about sa, supposedly, “heartbreak” niya with Kyungsoo, bakit iniisip niya kung ano ba ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Baekhyun sa mga oras na iyon?

 

-

 

Hindi na masyadong inalam ni Baekhyun kung ano ba talagang nangyari sa pagitan nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, ang alam niya lang, from a very unreliable source (aka Jongdae), ay hindi siya sinagot nito. Dahil doon, tila bang nabunutan siya ng tinik knowing na hindi siya nakipagtalik sa taong may karelasyon. But, at the same time, sobrang worried siya sa kalagayan ni Chanyeol ngayon.

Linggo ngayon at napag-isipang gumala ni Baekhyun para makalimutan yung sakit na naidulot ng sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kagabi.

Nilinisan niya at dinamitan nang maayos si Chanyeol, bago siya umuwi kagabi.

Inaamin niya na slightly umasa siya na tatawagan siya ni Chanyeol sa umaga upang magpasalamat, pero hindi yun nangyari kaya nadagdagan pa kamo ang hapdi sa puso niya.

 

“Baekhyun?” May narinig siyang nagsalita sa likuran niya.

“Sehun??” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa bagong dating na binata.

“You remember my name!” Masayang sagot ni Sehun, “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“Sorry pala if bigla nalang ako nawala noo—”

“Shh… It’s alright, Baek!” Ani nito at pinat ang ulo ni Baekhyun, “I know what happened.”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa naging sagot ni Sehun. “What do you mean?”

“Alam kong may ginawa kayo ni Chanyeol…” Nag-smirk si Sehun nang paloko, “You know naman, when one guy leaves, and the another guy leaves again shortly after, but both of them never came back.”

“Bumalik si Chanyeol—”

“Yes, to get his things and bid good-byes to both Kyungsoo and I…” Pag-cut ni Sehun sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun, “I also know na you’re fuckbuddies too…”

“Ha? H-how? Wait…”

“Kyungsoo knows…” Confident na sagot ni Sehun, “He’s not that tanga to not notice his friend and you going out every night…”

“What?! Alam ni Kyungsoo…” Panic na sagot ni Baekhyun habang nanlalaki ang mata kay Sehun, “Pero Chanyeol confessed to him the other night… And…”

“And, what?... He rejected him?”

“O-oo… Paano mo alam? How close are you with Kyungsoo?”

“I only got closer to him when we met doon sa bar… But, him rejecting Chanyeol is not surprising na, due to the fact na boyfriend na niya si Junmyeon…”

“May boyfriend na si Kyungsoo?!?”

“Yes, wait—‘Di mo alam?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun, “Well, that’s odd.”

Napatahimik naman si Baekhyun, tila naguguluhan sa mga impormasyon na natanggap.

“Anyways, tara let’s eat dun sa favorite resto ko dito. I want to know more about you, Baek…” At hinatak siya ni Sehun papalapit sa isang restaurant na alam niyang mamahalin nanaman.

 _Halos lahat nalang ng nakikilala ko lately mayayaman, ramdam na ramdam ko pagiging dukha ko._ Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

 

“Are you sure na no strings attached kayo ni Chanyeol noong mag-fubu ba kayo?” Biglang tanong ni Sehun habang nginunguya yung pizza niya.

“Yes…” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang iniiwasan ang tingin ni Sehun.

“I don’t believe you…”

“Tanong tanong ka pa, ‘di ka rin naman maniniwala.” Sabay irap ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na kinakain sa tuna pesto niya.

“You like him…” Sabi ni Sehun na ikinatigil ni Baekhyun, “And, I’m guessing, you’re hurt right now because of him…”

Bumuntong hininga naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain niya.

“You know what…” Masigasig na pagbabago ni Sehun ng topic, “Liligawan kita…”

Nabuga naman ni Baekhyun ang kinakain niya sa biglang sabi ng kausap niya.

“Huwag ka ngang magloko ng ganyan, Sehun!” Sabi nito sabay palo sa kamay ng binata.

“I never said that I’m just joking, Byun.”

 

-

 

“So, is it true, Baek?” Pag-iinterrogate ni Jongdae sa kaibigan, “Officially, nililigawan ka na ba ni Mr. Oh Sehun?”

“Yung bibig mo nga, Jongdae, pakisara!”

“Sagutin mo nga kasi ako… Ano, is it a true? Or is it true?”

Umirap nalang si Baekhyun at hindi sinagot si Jongdae.

Hindi naman siya nagpapaligaw, pero si Sehun napaka-stubborn, pinilit parin kahit sabi niyang ayaw niya.

Sino ba naman kasi ‘tong dalawang buwan na nakalipas ay hindi parin nakakamove on sa pagka-broken hearted niya?

Edi, of course, si Byun Baekhyun.

Dalawang buwan niya na rin iniiwasan na makausap si Chanyeol sa kahit anong paraan, na ikina-guilty niya kasi naalala niya na um-oo siya sa sinabi ng binata na magkaibigan parin sila kahit matapos na ang deal nila.

 

Ngayong gabi ay niyaya ulit siya ni Sehun na kumain doon sa restaurant kung saan siya sinabihan nito na liligawan niya si Baekhyun.

“Baek… Kailan—”

“Sehun…” Pagpigil ni Baekhyun sa balak sabihin ni Sehun, at nginitian ito nang matamis, “Sabi ko naman sayo noon palang ‘di ba?...”

Bumuntong hininga naman si Sehun.

“Okay… I understand, Baek—”

“Baekhyun? Sehun?”

Napalingon ang dalawa sa biglang tumawag sa kanila.

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun nang Makita kung sino ito.

“Chanyeol…” Paga-acknowledge nito sa bisita.

Nilipat naman ni Chanyeol and tingin niya kay Baekhyun na para bang hinihintay siyang kausapin siya, pero walang kahit anong lumabas sa bibig nito.

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kinakain niyang pasta habang nilalaro ang noodles nito.

“Sehun… Pwede ko bang makausap lang sandal si Baekhyun?” Mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Tinignan naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun na tila bang nagtatanong kung anong isasagot niya kay Chanyeol.

Napapikit naman si Baekhyun at tumango.

Tumayo ito at hinarap si Chanyeol.

“Sa labas muna kami, Se…” Sabi ni Baekhyun bago naunang lumabas ng resto.

Lalabas narin sana si Chanyeol nang may kamay na pumigil sa kaniya.

“Pre… May the best man win.” Sabi ni Sehun at agad namang binitawan si Chanyeol.

Napatitig naman nang mabuti sa isa pang binata, bago lumabas na nang tuluyan sa restaurant.

 

“Baek?”

Humarap naman si Baekhyun na walang pinapakitang emosyon sa mata.

“Bakit mo ko gusto kausapin, Chanyeol?”

“B-bakit… Bakit hindi mo sinasagot yung mga tawag ko?”

Napatungo naman si Baekhyun sa tanong ng binata. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya dito.

Inaamin niya, naging unfair siya para sa part ni Chanyeol… Pero, yun lang ang paraan niya para kahit papaano mawala ang kirot sa puso niya.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol…”

“Hindi… Huwag kang mag-sorry, Baekhyun… Wala ka naman kasalanan eh…” Napansin ni Baekhyun na namamasa na ang palad ni Chanyeol dahil pinupunas niya ito paminsan-minsan sa pantalon niya.

“G-gusto ko lang rin tanungin kung…”

“M-mahal mo na ba si Sehun, Baek?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

****

”Baek!” Sigaw na isang malalim na boses habang nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun.

“Yeol? Ang aga mo naman makauwi…” Sinalubong nito ang bagong dating na binata, niyakap at hinagkan ang noo nito.

“Kakatapos lang kasi ng project namin…”

“Talaga ba? I’m so happy for you, Yeol! Sabihin mo rin congratulations kay Sehun, ah?”

“Tss… Yung lalaking iyon?” Napaismid naman si Chanyeol nang marinig ang pangalang iyon.

“Ano ka ba, Yeol!” Pinalo naman ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol (na ngayon ay mas malaki na mula sa naaalala niyang laki nitong noong college palang sila), “Ilang taon na nakalipas, nagtatampo ka parin?”

“Aba, muntikan ka na niyang agawin sa akin noon, sino bang hindi maiinis dun? Buti nalang collaborative project itong ginawa namin, kundi, nako!”

“Chanyeol naman eh…” Paglalambing ni Baekhyun habang binaon ang ulo na sa crook ng leeg ni Chanyeol, “Kaya lang naman namin ginawa iyon ay dahil gusto niya malaman kung may nararamdaman parin yung ex niya para sa kaniya, kaya binalak niya na pagselosin.”

“Pero dapat ba talaga ikaw yung gagamitin niya para pagselosin? Andami namang ibang taon diyan… Tsaka habang nililigawan pa talaga kita ah…”

“Bumabawi lang naman ako sa kaniya…” Pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun, “Napakadami kaya niyang ginawa para sakin noong panahong broken hearted pa ako sayo…”

“Oh, wag na balikan yun baby…” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ikaw kasi eh…” Pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun, at humiwalay na sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol.

“Pero ang importante,” hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang cheeks ni Baekhyun, “sa ‘yo na ako ngayon…”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang malalambot na labi ni Baekhyun.

_“I love you, Baek…”_

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun sa inasta ni Chanyeol.

_“I love you rin, Yeol…”_

 

"Wow, it's now, officially, the 33rd time that you said an 'I love you' to me." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakangiti nang malaki kay Baekhyun.

"Actually, it's the 34th..." As a matter of fact na sabi ni Baekhyun, "Do you remember that time na binasted ka ni Kyungsoo?"

"Hm... I remembered waking up in a bad state the day after that, pero I looked pretty neat--" Tinignan nang mabuti ni Chanyeol ang nakangiti ring si Baekhyun, "Wait-- Ikaw yung nagdamit sa akin 'no? You were there that night..."

Napa-chuckle naman si Baekhyun sa inasta ng nobyo.

"I knew it!!" Tumawa si Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun, "I really really... really... love you, Baek..."

 

 

“Pero tanong ko lang, Yeol… Ano ba talaga nangyari noong gabing binasted ka ni Kyungsoo?”

“Hindi naman talaga ako binasted noon, kung anu-anong balita lang kumalat…”

“Ang totoong nangyari roon ay…”

_“Kyungsoo, kalian ba talaga magiging tayo?”_

_“Talaga bang ako yung tinatanong mo niyan?”_

_“Bakit…?” Nagtatakang nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, “Ikaw yung nililigawan ko diba?”_

_“Oo nga, pero ako parin ba mahal mo, Channie?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Alam ko yung tingin mo dun sa ka-fubu mo, Chan…”_

_“A-alam mo?”_

_“Duh! Kaibigan mo ko, of course alam ko, tsaka, halata na kayong dalawa, lalo na noong nasa bar tayo…”_

_“So…”_

_“So… Ang dapat na gawin mo ay balikan mo siya kung saan mo siya iniwan ngayong gabi, at kausapin mo…”_

_“Paano—”_

_“Wala nang other excuses! Go! Shoo! Alis… May date pa kami ni Myeonnie ko.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang tumayo siya at naghanda nang umalis._

_“Kayo na ni Junmyeon?!?!”_

_“Oh my, Channie… Laging huli sa balita. I’m hurt ah… Pero, yes, kaya go ka na dun sa mahal mo talaga Chanyeol…”_

“Ha? Kung ganoon yung nangyari, bakit—”

“Bakit si Kyungsoo yung sinabi ko after nating mag-sex?”

“Tss… Yung bibig mo naman, Chanyeol…”

“Lasing ako noon, Baek.. Medyo 'di ko rin alam yung mga pinagsasabi ko, and I’m really sorry with the way I acted towards you that night. Pero, siguro nasanay lang ako na si Kyungsoo yung sinasabihan ko noon, isipin mo  ba naman kung ilang taon ko siyang niligawan noon… Pero, at the back of my mind, it was really for you, Baek…”

“Even from the start, Baek…

 

I know, it’s really you.”

 

**_END._ **


End file.
